Crazy, Sexy, Grls
by InuDaemonShar
Summary: I went back and edited and put on more to the 1st chapter, being that there is only one. It's the whole Inu gang of course! KagInu MirSan and maybe RinSesshy or SesshyOC, havent decided yet. rated r for later chapters.


I changed this chapter, ok? So read, tell me if its better!

Crazy, Sexy, Grls

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas that I share with you all.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku and a few other guys from school walked into the club. InuYasha had gotten a tip that his girlfriend and a few of the other guys girlfriends were there flirtin with guys. Sesshomaru had come for the amusement and Miroku knew that Sango probably thought of this cause they had gotten into a fight the other day and she was still probably pissed.

Flashback

"I thought you loved me!" Sango yelled, tears flying out of her eyes.

Miroku tried to wipe them away but she smacked his hand away. "I do love you Sango."

"Then why do you always go around groping girls asses?!"

"..." Miroku looked down in shame.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly. "You know I can't stand that."

"I'm truly sorry Sango."

Sango looked at him with sad eyes and turned to leave.

End of Flashback

'Sango... You've gone to far this time.' Everyone saw Sango, Kagome, Rin, and a few other girls shakin their asses on the dance floor, flirting with guys. Sango of course noticed that Miroku had walked in. She also knew that someone from school had seen her here and guessed she was going to call Miroku, she guessed right.

"Kagome." Sango whispered.

"Hmm?"

"They're here."

Kagome glanced over at the guys. 'I hope InuYasha wont be to mad at me. It's not like I was really dancing with anyone but the girls. Plus I need to support Sango, InuYasha understands that, I hope...'

Miroku walked swiftly over to Sango. "What do you think your doing?"

"Dancing." She replied as if it were nothing.

"Sango." He said in an angry but calm voice.

"What do you want?"

"You had your fun, now come on." He said grabbing her arm.

"No!" She said pulling away.

InuYasha and Kagome were talking about what Sango was doing and decided to interrupt before they cause a big scene. Rin had also decided to intervene and walked over to the fighting couple that was making the big scene. Sesshomaru stayed on the sidelines though, he was only there for amusement. The only reason he was uncomfortable was because Rin was there, everyone knew she still liked him, but he just didn't like her.

Flashback (yet again ::sigh::)

"You mean you don't love me anymore." Rin asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I do, but not enough to date you. I'm sorry but I feel this relationship is just a waste of time." Sesshomaru said it as if it was saying he wanted 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream on a cone.

Rin stood in shock for a minute, tears running freely down her red cheeks, then turned and ran, ran as far as she could.

End of Flashback

"Sango, please, calm down." Kagome said, trying to get her friend to be reasonable.

"Calm? CALM?! You want me to be calm? He just walks in here thinking nothing has happened and just wants me to leave with him!" Sango yelled.

The only reason there wasn't a crowd around them is cause they had moved to a side of the club and people couldn't hear them over the music.

One of the girls that had been there partying with Kagome and Rin walked over. "Sango! If you want to fight, verbal or skin contact, take it outside. People are trying to have their own lives and have fun."

Everyone stood in shock as this girl shot off at Sango.

"Go Shar..." Rin said quietly.

Everyone stared at Rin. Rin knew Shar the best, they had become close friends after Sesshomaru had dumped Rin. Shar knew a lot about heart aches and helped Rin through it. They had stayed close friends ever since.

Sango was in shock and walked out side wide eyed. Everyone ran after her except for two. Shar and Sesshomaru stared at each other, almost as if looking into each other's souls. Shar turned after a minute and walked over to a table, got something and walked out of the club. 'I have to find out more about her.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

Sango turned around and glared daggers at Miroku. "What do you want?"

Miroku stood in front of Sango, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so sorry Sango. Will you ever forgive me?"

Sango looked deep into his eyes trying to see if he was sincere, all she found was love, love only for her. "Miroku... I love you so much!" She said a few tears in her eyes. Miroku captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Well I guess they made up." InuYasha said, hands behind his head.

"Yep." Kagome said happily looking at InuYasha with love. InuYasha just grinned at her.

::Next day::

"Hello?" Rin said as she picked up the phone.

"Finally! I've been calling for an hour!" Screamed a voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shar! I was in the tub taking a bath!"

"Long night last night?"

"You know it was, you were there." Rin said quietly as she looked over to a picture of Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe how fast Sango and Miroku made up last night, can you?"

Shar kept saying little comments she had about last night, but Rin wasn't listening. She had walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture of herself and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, smiling some. Rin had a huge smile on her face and her hands over his.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Shar asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes..." Rin replied back. "I still love him so much."

"I know you do Rin, but you have to get over him, its been 4 months now, and you-" Shar had been cut off by Rin.

"4 months exactly in 4 days..." She said quietly.

"See! This is what I mean! You need to stop thinking about him."

"How could I ever do that?" Rin asked as she started to shake her head slightly as tears came to her eyes.

Shar was quiet for a minute, then spoke again. "I have a date for tomorrow night, I was wondering if you would come on a double date with me."

"How could it be a double date if I don't have a date to it?"

"I'll hook you up, you know there are a ton of guys who want to go out with you, and some of them are really nice and good guys. You can get a date easy."

"But I don't like any of them Shar."

Shar just sighed as she kept trying to convince her friend to go on the date.

AN: Ya... So I changed it a little bit, be happy peoples!


End file.
